Tatsufusa Enjōji
| image = | race = Soul | birthday = July 8''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, page 135 | gender = Male | height = 203 cm (6'8") | weight = 145 kg (320 lbs.) | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | profession = Shinigami | position = 3rd Seat of the 8th Division | division = 8th Division | partner = | base of operations = Seireitei, Soul Society | education = Shin'ō Academy | shikai = Hōzan | bankai = None | manga debut = Chapter 105 | anime debut = Episode 37 | video game debut = | japanese voice = Toshiharu Sakurai | english voice = Kim Strauss | spanish voice = }} is the 3rd Seat of the Eighth Division. Appearance He is a large, beefy man with thick, bushy eyebrows and long, double-braided hair. He wears a customized version of the standard Shinigami uniform, which leaves the left side of his chest and abdomen bare.Bleach manga; Chapter 105, page 13 He has a tattoo of three tomoe, much like those featured upon the tsuba of his Zanpakutō, encircling each other on his left shoulder.Bleach manga; Chapter 105, page 15 Personality Tatsufusa has a considerable ego; upon confronting Sado, he proclaims that since he was stationed at his post, none of "his kind" had managed to get past him.Bleach manga; Chapter 105, page 13 His mannerisms while engaged in combat are equally exaggerated, swinging his sword in a random, almost idiotic fashion while simultaneously making ridiculous sound effects.Bleach manga; Chapter 105, page 14 Tatsufusa secretly has feelings for the 2nd Division Captain Suì-Fēng. Plot Soul Society arc When Yasutora Sado storms into the Eighth Division's barracks, Tatsufusa attempts to halt his advance towards Rukia Kuchiki's location. Proudly announcing his rank to the taciturn youth, the seated officer proclaims that he will get no further, before launching into a bizarre display of his swordsmanship, wildly swinging his sword about himself. When Sado fails to react to his "great technique", Tatsufusa questions if the Ryoka is frightened of his prowess, stating that it is only natural, as no one has ever gotten past his impenetrable defense. Having declared this, the seated officer is then swiftly defeated by a single punch to the face from Sado, sending him flying. As Tatsufusa lies unconscious on the ground, Sado remarks that there were too many openings in the man's attack. Bleach manga; Chapter 105, pages 12-16 Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsman: Tatsufusa is a self-proclaimed master of sword-fighting. He is capable of swinging his sword around his body at high speeds, in a bid to prevent his opponent from striking him. This technique has only ever been beaten once, and that was during his battle with Yasutora Sado.Bleach manga; Chapter 105, pages 14-16 Bleach anime; Episode 37 * : Tatsufusa's signature technique, utilizes his immense strength and sword skill to rapidly swing his Zanpakutō about his body, rendering an opponent unable to get any closer without getting injured.Bleach manga; Chapter 105, page 14 Zanpakutō , Tatsufusa's Zanpakutō takes the form of a normal katana with a red hilt, with a short piece of red string tied to the hilt. The tsuba is ovoid and has lines radiating from the center outward, with four circles adorning the outer corners.Bleach manga; Chapter 105, page 13 * Shikai: It is triggered by . The ability of the Zanpakutō is unknown. * Bankai: Not yet achieved. Appearances in Other Media Trivia * Tatsufusa was responsible for drawing the illustration for the 8th Division Recruitment Brochure, and as a result, he drew Suì-Fēng, despite the fact that she has no connection to the 8th Division.Bleach Official Bootleg References Navigation de:Enjōji Tatsufusa es:Tatsufusa Enjōji Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Seated Officers Category:Male Category:8th Division Category:Gotei 13